


审 02

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: /川西拓実×川尻莲/升旗组军服限定，审讯play/带了点剧情，别太在意
Kudos: 8





	审 02

The second day

川尻莲在半夜发起了高烧。

他的衣服乱糟糟地缠在脚边，上半身衬衫被鞭子抽的破烂，被染成铁的绣色，布料底下是暗色的淤痕，一条又一条错乱在他的胸膛和腹间。

腿上盖着的是川西拓実临走前随意丢下的外套，冰冷地遮住被搞得鲜血淋漓的下身，只有随着他无意识的蹭动印出大腿上干涸的血迹。

川西拓実走的毫不留情，像是垃圾一样把他丢在黑暗之中，甚至连拉下来的锁链也没有装回去，完全不提防的模样。

他的确不需要堤防，因为经过那样的对待，他的身心几乎全盘崩溃，只剩意识还死撑着没让他缴械投降，川西拓実什么都没有问他，似乎真的是要打算慢慢玩。

似乎是被什么钉在了地面上一样，火蛇顺着他的四肢燃烧舔舐，最后一口咬在了涌动着血液的心脏，将毒素泵到每一处的血管，融在血液里宛如炸药一般沸腾着。

川尻莲紧闭着双眼，纤长的睫毛颤动着，他笨重地挪动身躯去触及更加冰凉的另一块地面，锁链的晃动与地面接触，发出零碎的声音。

经由他蹭过的地面变了温度，完全满足不了他对低温的渴求。浑身的酸痛宛如酷刑一般尖锐，每牵动一下都粘连性的带着一片肌肤纹理的焦灼。

胃里火辣辣地烧着，伴随着干呕一波一波酸水涌上喉腔，连带着干涸的咽嗓都被腐蚀地宛如浇了硫酸一般。

痛苦到极致就是麻木。

脑子里仿佛报警般发出尖锐的鸣叫，完全隔绝了其他声音。川尻莲在混沌中将自己抱成一团，下半身撕裂的拉扯已经不能刺激到他的神经，因为体温化开的血水随着他的动作在次在地面糊开，斑驳着仿佛糜烂的红莓。

坠入黑暗深渊的断翅蝴蝶。

颤抖着身躯却只是无法振翅的若虫。

川西拓実收到消息的时候已经是凌晨了，他匆匆披了一件外套就出了门，带着一身的湿气赶到刑事大楼。

他心里念着对方，连脚上的鞋都还是居家拖鞋，寒风刺骨竟然一点感觉都没有。

“人现在怎么样了？”

看到走廊前方军装笔挺的上原润，他加快了步伐，还在离对方不算近的距离时，宛如野兽一般的视线就将他对焦定格。

“你自己弄的你问我？”上原润听着发笑，耸了耸肩无辜的回视对方。

“倒是你……”他话锋一转，眼神变得犀利，“你现在是什么意思？川西审讯官？”

川西拓実看到对方的表情，这才沉下了心，将周身的急切收住，平稳了心情。

“为了一个俘虏，我们联邦大名鼎鼎的川西审讯官竟然衣衫凌乱，滥用私权趁夜赶了过来——”他说着凑近了川西拓実，“如果不是我帮你包揽了，上面会怎么想你？”

“一个原来的帝国人在联邦坐上了这么高的位置，多少双眼睛在盯着你？”

这是试探，你本来不应该自乱阵脚。

他听出了对方的言外之意，有些懊恼地皱了皱眉。

“对方怎么说也是个上将，什么都没问出来就被你折磨死太不值了，我已经申请让你带他回去治疗了。

“相应的，为了保证俘虏不会出逃，明天会指派一个队到你的私宅，防止放虎归山。”

上原润摸了摸胸前的勋章，“毕竟这点权利我还是有的。”

“照你这么说，我还要感谢你喽？”川西拓実不动声色地拉开了和对方的距离，“上原上将。”

“你是应该感谢我。”

上原润似乎并不打算和他周旋，说完这句话就往出口走去，“不然你的小命就没了。”

“切。”

听着那脚步声越来越远，川西拓実这才又染上了焦急，搭着那双脏了的家居鞋朝审讯室走去。

入眼的就是对方蜷缩着身子一副脆弱不堪的模样。

他几乎是下意识的想要立马去到对方身边，可是理智战胜了情感，他攥紧了手将自己的视线转移，假装轻松地看向一旁的军医。

“他怎么样了？”

“只探测了体温，40.7℃。”穿着白大褂的军医扶了扶眼镜，“因为是川西审讯官的人，所以没有进一步检查。”

川西拓実审讯的特点一向都是阴狠毒辣，捉摸不定，习惯了他风格的军医判断不出对方的想法，所以也没有做出任何行动。

“没有也好。”川西拓実说着上前一把拎起了川尻莲，入手的温度让他忍不住将对方抱的更紧。

“你还在这里做什么？”

他冷冷地开口，解开了川尻莲的手铐，锁链落到地上发出清脆的声音。

身上的热源似乎在回应自己，哆嗦着将手臂收紧。川西拓実抱着川尻莲将自己的大衣裹到对方身上，随后横抱起满身伤痕的人。

因为担心他是一个人开车过来的，所以把人抱到后座之后他相应的多了一些自由。

这辆车在他的排查下没有任何监听设施，作为审讯反侦查专业的他，对于这一点还是十分自信的。

用传感器将空调打到最低，他准备起身到前座，却被川尻莲拉住了手腕。

“拓実……”

那沙哑的声音宛如濒死的老朽。

“救救我。”

对方颤动着睫毛眉头紧锁，头颅不安的微微摆动，嘴里突出破碎的热气，化开了的白雾。

他很少看到川尻莲露出这么脆弱的神情，在他们没有分开之前。

印象里川尻莲很少生病，就算是受伤也只是沉默着，完全不会喊疼的人。至于撒娇和依赖，至少明面上完全不会有的事情。

他回握住对方的手，掌心的温度烫的他心口发麻。

他不知道此刻的川尻莲是否陷入了梦魇，但这句话却让他无比心疼。

“莲？”

他有些不确定地开口。

“拓実……救救我。”

这回连贯地串在了一起。

“我好害怕。”

他第一次听到川尻莲说「害怕」两个字，到底是什么样的原因不得而知，他不是神仙无法入梦，不能帮助对方分担丝毫。

可这样强烈的情绪却紧紧地抓住他的心口，一抽一抽地疼痛。

他俯下身，双唇贴向那干裂的苍白纹理，翘起的嘴皮和干涸的血痂硌得他生疼，他却不管不顾地加深了这个吻。

干枯的黏膜在自己的湿润下得到恢复，任由那血痂被自己磨得破开，腥味溢满唇齿，他近乎贪婪地和对方唇齿交合。

他听见自己逐渐粗重的喘息，最后舔着对方的下唇结束了单方面的亲吻。

“莲……”

他迷恋地看着对方的面容，轻轻揉过被吻的殷红的唇。

其实我也好怕。

只要做错一步，就是万劫不复。

“我会救你的。”

川尻莲做了一个梦。

梦里他被人带上了刑架，火从脚下一直烧到全身，烧的他浑身发烫，可是大概是他犯了太大的罪，他没有立刻被烧死，而是一直延续着灼热的疼痛。

之后他被一双手拉扯着摔进一片汪洋，柔和的凉意包裹着他，他睁开双眼，满眼的蓝色。

他以为他获救了，可是他却慢慢地下沉，很快又变成了刺骨的寒冷和深海的窒息。

到底是谁在火海里救了他又将他推入无法挣扎的深渊？

梦境迷离而错乱，连他自己都分辨不出。

可是感觉却是那么真实，他都觉得自己快要死掉了，却有一道声音将他唤醒。

「莲！约定好了……」

「永不言败」

“直至胜利。”

川西拓実给川尻莲擦汗的手微微停顿了一下，他看着被自己擦净的对方的脸，似乎已经平和了不少。

“你还记得啊……”

窗外已经天亮，微风卷着窗纱飞了进来，夹杂着玫瑰的清香，并不馥郁，却能嗅出夜露的的气息。

“左臂骨节脱位，声带轻度裂伤，下面先不说，川西拓実你到底在想什么啊！？”

“我是不是要感谢你精准的把控度让他的伤口一道都没裂开？”

“你把人折磨成这个样子你自己心里就好受吗？”

川尻莲隐隐地听到好像争辩一般的声音，头微微胀痛着，他极力张了张眼皮，想要睁开眼睛。

“你只管治疗就好了，我和他之间的事你少管。”

川西拓実一边冷淡的回应，双眼却不动声色地关注着床上的人。

“我少管！？你有本事——”

“闭嘴！”不耐地打断了另一道声音，他迅速坐到了床边，握住了川尻莲的手。

川尻莲睁开眼看到的就是川西拓実的脸，他下意识的抓紧了和对方握住了手，随后理智回笼，又别开了脸。

川西拓実这也才意识到自己的失态，放开了对方，恢复成了应该有的样子。

“哼，你的身体素质未免也太差了，就那样一点小小的手段都经受不住。”心里作祟一般，他捏着川尻莲的下颚把偏过的头摆正，死死的盯住对方。

“你别忘了是我把你那条命捡回来了。”

“你只是想从我嘴里套出情报而已。”川尻莲毫不示弱地对上那样的目光，“痴心妄想！”

因为高热刚退，他的脸色还苍白着，可是越是这样的川尻莲，越是用这样的眼光看自己，川西拓実就完全按捺不住体内的暴虐因子。

他一把掀开原来盖的紧实的被子，将对方拖着拽进了自己怀里，随后狠狠地将手指插入那张纸片般的嘴唇。

“是不是我稍微对你温柔你一点，你就忘记了你此刻的身份……嗯？”

他的牙齿顺着对方侧颈的血管啃咬着，仿佛随时可以咬开那泛着青的管路。

“唔！”

川尻莲立马挣扎起来，却被川西拓実死死的圈住，完全不起任何作用。

将那片柔软的粉舌搅得无处可逃，透明的津液顺着嘴角滑落，感受到对方的抗拒，他两只夹着对方的舌头向外拉扯。

尖锐的剧痛最后还是咬在他的指节。白色的骨肉在翻起的皮下显露，鲜红的血液顺着手指留下，沾满整个手掌。

“川尻莲！”

他有些后怕的厉声开口，掰过对方的头与自己对视。

“你知不知道你会咬断你的舌头。”

“那也比被你触碰来的要好。”

依旧是厌恶而坚定的目光，川西拓実直视着那样的双眼，几乎快要被气笑了。

“你可还真是贞洁烈女。”强行压下心中的痛处，他一口吻上的对方的嘴唇，长驱而入，在对方的口腔里侵夺肆虐。

“你最好有本事把我的舌头咬下来。”

他恶狠狠地威胁着，粗暴的剥夺着对方呼吸的权利，将那片唇瓣完全堵住，听着川尻莲因为难受而溢出的哼声，加大了手里的力道。

川尻莲几乎是被迫仰着面接受单方面的亲吻，他虽然恢复了精神，但肉体的酸痛却还是困扰着他，很快他就感到脖子的钝痛，连呼吸都无法做到。

他推拒着对方，却被迫被对方的舌尖抵着咽喉，进入到更深的地方，因为这样的对待，眼眶蓄积的水液顺着眼角流下。

在这样没有柔情蜜意反而是痛苦窒息的亲吻下，他的衣服被川西拓実高高掀起，一只手掌顺着腹部向上大力的揉捏，挤压着暗红的鞭痕。

川西拓実感受到怀里的人宛如糠筛般抖动，终于大发慈悲地放过了那变得红肿充血的嘴唇。一只手逗猫一般把玩着他的喉结，另一只手依旧在他的胸腹间抚摸揉弄。

“你在颤抖。”

他轻轻咬着那小巧的耳垂。

“是害怕吗？”

狠狠拧了一把对方的乳头，立马得到了川尻莲紧绷的反应，随后抖得更加厉害。川西拓実满意于对方身体的诚实，笑着继续询问。

“还是太有感觉了？”

“怎么会嘶啊……”川尻莲颤抖着把话顶回去，“怎么会有感觉。”

“你少自作多情了。”

川西拓実却只是将笑意摆在嘴边，纵使那么多年形同陌路，可对于川尻莲的身体他却是熟悉的很，毕竟隔三差五就会扰他清梦，而且他也确实念念不忘。

“你还记得从前吧？”

“舒服了就缠住我的腰不放。”

“不舒服就接吻。”

他将手一掌拍在对方的大腿上。

“你现在是在做什么？”

他笑着，满脸戏谑。

川西拓実很想将这幅身躯狠狠搅碎，可是当真实的拥抱住对方后，他又想要温柔相待。

他的确将所有温柔的东西竭尽所能地给了川尻莲，可他骨子里就是残酷暴虐，他的温柔也是刺骨的。

于是他舔舐着对方身上的红痕，拉下了宽松的居家服，不顾对方到底能不能接受自己，没有一丝润滑地将自己的坚挺送入对方的身体。

“你可真是下贱。”

他听见自己吐字清晰的嘲讽。

“我怎么对你你都会有感觉。”

干涩的甬道夹得他也无比痛苦，但他别无选择，从他以一个叛国者的身份来到联邦开始，他和川尻莲就不可能再有除了痛苦以外的体验了。

他残酷地将对方换了个面，穿着白大褂的家庭医生正坐在床前的沙发上，手里还碰着一杯茶。

川尻莲自然是看见的。

眼泪无声地淌着，他的心也是一片死水。

“你就这么对我么？”

“川西拓実。”


End file.
